fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Donkey Kong 64 Remastered
Donkey Kong 64 Remastered is a remake of the Donkey Kong 64 from the Nintendo 64. It was released for the Nintendo Switch on June 22, 2015. As a remaster of the iconic N64 title, it features HD graphics, exclusive cutscenes, unlockable content, and most of the original voice cast from the Donkey Kong series. Along with these new additions, the game maintains its classic platforming style with the stages having enhanced soundtracks, as well as a few minor modifications to improve the flow and design of the gameplay. Like the N64 title, Remastered's plot Donkey Kong rescue his friends and reclaim the Golden Bananas and save his homeland. Plot King K. Rool returns in a gigantic mechanical island, with a large weapon called the Blast-O-Matic, in order to destroy Donkey Kong Island. However, due to the incompetence of the crew aboard, the island crashes and the Blast-O-Matic malfunctions. To buy some time, K. Rool has his soldiers capture Diddy Kong (after he challenged and fought the entire Kremling Krew on his own), Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong and Chunky Kong and locks them up. In addition, he has his minions steal Donkey Kong's hoard of Golden Bananas. Squawks informs Donkey Kong of the disappearance of his hoard and the Kongs and then Donkey tells Cranky about what happened immediately afterwards. After entering Cranky's Training Barrels under Cranky's command, he is given a potion: Simian Slam. Donkey is also told to acquire fifteen banana medals for a special surprise. Donkey then uses his newly-acquired potion to exit the inside of Donkey Kong Island. Unfortunately, every other area outside is blocked, except for an island attached to K. Rool's mechanical island. There, Donkey meets K. Lumsy, a gargantuan Kritter who disobeyed the tyrannical king's order to wreck havoc on Donkey Kong Island. When Donkey agrees to free him, K. Lumsy dances in joy and dislodges the boulder on Donkey Kong Island that blocks the first world: Jungle Japes. Donkey then acquires his first Golden Banana. He uses this to get past B. Locker, who needs to have a certain number of Golden Bananas shown so he can grant entry. On this occasion, the guardian only needs one. Once Donkey arrives in Jungle Japes, Squawks asks him to gather loose bananas before going into a Troff n' Scoff Portal. He then sets off to find his Golden Bananas. Along the way, he reunites with Funky Kong, who now runs an ammo store, meets Snide, the technician of the Blast-O-Matic who is asking for his blueprints on his machine so he can help the Kongs, enter his first Battle Arena and win a crown and rescue Diddy, who assists him in his loose banana and Golden Banana quest. Afterwards, he enters a Troff n' Scoff portal and exchanges sixty loose bananas in order to fight Army Dillo who holds the first key to K. Lumsy's cage. Donkey and Diddy then return the first key to K. Lumsy, and this time, the temple that contains the entrance to Angry Aztec is opened. Before they enter, they have to show five Golden Bananas to B. Locker. Inside the world, the duo reunite with Candy, who offers them instruments and a second melon to make their adventure a bit easier. Donkey and Diddy then rescue Tiny and Lanky and collect their Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Diddy then gives away one hundred twenty loose bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Dogadon, the second guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The four Kongs return the second key to K. Lumsy and he lifts a platform and opens a doorway that leads to an entrance to Frantic Factory and also opens the gateway to Gloomy Galleon. Before that, Tiny Kong pays a visit to the Banana Fairy, who asks Tiny to retrieve twenty fairies using a magical camera. The four man (or four simian, as the case may be) band has to show fifteen Golden Bananas to B. Locker before access can be granted to Frantic Factory. There, Lanky frees Chunky and the four do the same thing as usual: gather their loose bananas and find their Golden Bananas. Donkey Kong also has to play the arcade game Donkey Kong twice in order to get a Nintendo Coin, which would become important later on. After that, Tiny Kong gives away two hundred bananas and faces off against Mad Jack, the third guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The Kongs then show thirty Golden Bananas to B. Locker in the entrance to Gloomy Galleon. The five do the same tasks they had to do in the previous worlds. The Kongs then acquire fifteen banana medals and play the game Jetpac, in order to acquire the Rareware Coin which, like the Nintendo Coin, would be important later on. Lanky then gives 250 bananas to Troff n' Scoff in order to face off against Puftoss, the fourth guardian of K. Lumsy's keys. The five Kongs then return to K. Lumsy, who destroys a boulder that hides a cannon that shoots towards a floating island that houses the entrance to Fungi Forest. The group shows fifty Golden Bananas to get past B. Locker. Inside the world, there are two switches that change the time of day: one for noon, the other for midnight. They are crucial in retrieving certain Golden Bananas and loose bananas. Also, the Kongs receive an interesting upgrade from Funky: ammo that can home in on enemies. Chunky then gives away 300 bananas to encounter Dogadon from Angry Aztec, who also holds the fifth key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then return to K. Lumsy and he opens the boulder on the side of Donkey Kong Island that houses the entrance to Crystal Caves and dislodges the boulder that contains a cannon that shoots towards the entrance to Creepy Castle. The five Kongs then show sixty-five bananas to B. Locker. Here, the Kongs receive their third melon from Candy. The Kongs receive their final individual potions. Tiny's Monkeyport ability, given from Cranky, enables her to use special pads that teleport her into special areas the others can't reach. It's used to stop a rather giant Kosha who is knocking stalactites to hinder the Kongs. Donkey then feeds Troff N' Scoff 350 bananas and faces off against Army Dillo, who also holds the 6th key to K. Lumsy's cage. The Kongs then return to K. Lumsy and head to Creepy Castle, where they have to show eighty bananas to B. Locker. This is the largest and most challenging world yet. There is a demon who haunts the tunnels, many undead Kremlings roam around and some places have echoing laughter. The Kongs also receive the last of their upgrades here. All the Kongs then feed Scoff n' Troff 400 bananas to face off against King Kut Out, a cardboard image of King K. Rool that fires lasers, to retrieve the 7th key to K. Lumsy's cage. The five Kongs then finish up collecting items on the island. The Kongs return to K. Lumsy and the doorway to Hideout Helm is opened. Unfortunately, K. Rool is aware of his enemies' presence and starts up the Blast-o-Matic. Fortunately, in collecting the Blast-o-Matic blueprints, Snide is able to delay the sequence to fifty minutes. This gives the Kongs enough time to shut down the power by beating the challenges. They also collect the banana medals. When the machine is shut down, a door to K. Rool opens. Before they go in, Diddy acquires the final crown from the last arena. The group enters afterwards, but K. Rool flees in the Flying Krock. They acquire the 8th and final key to K. Lumsy's cage with the Nintendo and Rareware Coins. The Kongs also catch the last fairy. Shorty afterwards, they finally free K. Lumsy, who explores the island. When he sees the Flying Krock, he follows it out of curiosity. K. Lumsy then trips over a rock and swats the getaway vehicle onto the island. The five Kongs find the island's crash site and enter through the bottom. The Kongs then have to beat K. Rool in a boxing match, where the Kongs use their special abilities to beat down K. Rool, with Chunky dealing the final blow. King K. Rool soon tries to flee the arena but is tricked by Candy, Funky, and Cranky, who send him flying out of the arena and away from D.K. Isles for good. After defeating K. Rool, the Kongs and several friends celebrate the victory at DK's house. Playable Characters The kongs that you can take control of when playing a level. You can select them at the start of the level and you can also jump in certain Tag Barrels in order to switch Kongs mid-level. 'NPK's (Non-Playable Kongs)' 'Animal Buddies' 'Enemies' 'Bosses' Items & Objects Worlds Gallery Army-dillo appears in Jungle Japes Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Army-dillo appears in Jungle Japes Boss Dogadon appears in Angry Aztec Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Dogadon appears in Angry Aztec Boss Mad Jack appears in Frantic Factory Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Mad Jack appears in Frantic Factory Boss Puftoss appears in Gloomy Galleon Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Puftoss appears in Gloomy Galleon Boss Giant Spider appears in Fungi Forest Mini-Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Giant Spider appears in Fungi Forest Mini-Boss Dogadon reappears in Fungi Forest Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Dogadon reappears in Fungi Forest Boss Army-dillo reappears in Crystal Caves Boss in Remastered version.jpg|Army-dillo reappears in Crystal Caves Boss King Kut Out appears in Creepy Castle Boss in Remastered version.jpg|King Kut Out appears in Creepy Castle Boss Category:2015 Category:Rareware Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games